


Beanbag Boyfriends

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Andreil and The Foxes [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Chibis, Cuties, Fanart, Handholding, M/M, Smoking, be careful with that cigarette there Neil, beanbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Staring," Andrew mutters and Neil doesn't stop. </p><p>Andrew and Neil casually smoking and holding hands on their couples beanbag ayeeee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beanbag Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> [Crosspost from my tumblr](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com/post/145288210568/beanbag-boyfriends-only-hours-later-do-i-realise)

**Author's Note:**

> More chibi Andreil art to come, weoooooh
> 
> Please do not repost to anywhere, ty!


End file.
